The Elven Stars
by GothicGal8541
Summary: Warning: Gender Switch Legolas, don't like it don't read it. might change the rating The Elven Stars are beautiful beyond compare. Here's a tale of the Sun Star and a future king... eventual AXL
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Not mines, characters goes to J.R.R Tolkien

A/N: I know that Legolas is a man and Aragorn married Arwen, Galadriel and Legolas are NOT known for their names which I'll give them in this story for this is just mere fan-fiction, so, if you don't like it, please click the exit button on your upper right-hand corner of your computer screen.

In the Middle-Earth, were many beautiful maidens that were desirable. But none of them were more beautiful then the Eleven Stars of Middle-Earth, as what the Elves themselves say, and even Men and Dwarfs agree.

There were three Eleven Stars of Middle-Earth. One of them, was the Lady Galadriel, the Mist Star of Lothlorien, for they say that you can get lost in her sky-blue eyes, just like how you get lost in a mist. Hence, the name Mist Star.

The other one, was no other than the Lady Arwen Undomiel, the Even Star of RivenDell. Her hair was just like the night sky, and her eyes shimmering, like a star in the evening sky. Hence, the name Even Star, for 'Even' came from evening.

The third and last of them all, was Princess Legolas GreenLeaf, the Sun Star of Mirkwood. Her hair was as if it was kissed by the sun itself, and always shines when the sunlight aims at her. Hence, the name Sun Star.

As we continue reading this story, we'll see events concerning the Sun Star, Even Star and a future king. What awaits them? Let's see…


	2. My Desire no longer

Disclaimer: Not mines, characters goes to J

Disclaimer: Not mines, characters and certain plots go to J.R.R Tolkien

A/N: I know that Legolas is a man and Aragorn married Arwen, Galadriel and Legolas are NOT known for their names which I'll give them in this story for this is just mere fan-fiction, so, if you don't like it, please click the exit button on your upper right-hand corner of your computer screen. Mostly movie based.

Song Used: Enya - Aniron

_**O mor henion i dhu:  
Ely siriar, el sila  
Ai! Aniron Undomiel**_

_**(From darkness I understand the night  
Dreams flow, a star shines  
Ah! desire Evenstar)**_

_**Tiro! El eria e mor  
I 'lir en el luitha 'uren.  
**__**Ai! Aniron...**_

_**(Look! A star rises out of the darkness  
The song of the star enchants my heart  
Ah! I desire...)**_

"You're Islidur's heir, not Islidur himself," Arwen tried to calm Aragorn down.

"The same blood flows in my veins," Aragorn replied with anger in his voice.

Arwen sighed. She came down to talk to Aragorn about something. She took up the courage, breathes a deep breath, and asked Aragorn for a private talk.

"You wish for a separation?" Aragorn asked with a tone of misbelieve.

"Yes, for I believe that there was nothing more than a psychical attraction towards each other, and it died a long, long time ago," Arwen tried to explain, hoping that Aragorn will not be driven into madness because of his anger.

"I never thought you'll feel the same way, for I was thinking that we were nothing more than siblings," Aragorn explained.

Arwen sighed with relief flowing in her mind. For, she did not love Aragorn anymore, and wishes to go to the Grey Havens. She saw Aragorn unchaining a necklace on his neck, which had the Even Star pendent.

"I believe that this belongs to you, for I'm courting you no longer," Aragorn gave Arwen her pendent, and Arwen smiled, for the guilty feeling was in her heart no longer.


	3. At the Council of Elrond

Disclaimer: Not mines, characters goes to J

Disclaimer: Not mines, characters and certain plots go to J.R.R Tolkien

A/N: I know that Legolas is a man and Aragorn married Arwen, Galadriel and Legolas are NOT known for their names which I'll give them in this story for this is just mere fan-fiction, so, if you don't like it, please click the exit button on your upper right-hand corner of your computer screen. Mostly movie based.

('' is in Elvish, italics are thoughts)

"This is no mere Ranger! This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn…You own him your alliance," a hooded stranger from the Elven side rose up, shouting at Boromir. The voice was feminine, but it could not be a woman, could it?

'Please sit down,' Aragorn said while the hooded stranger just obeyed and sat down at Aragorn's demand.

The Council of Elrond went fairly well, till a heated argument caused by Boromir angered everyone at the Council.

"I will take the ring to Mordor," Frodo said but it fell to deaf ears.

"I will take the ring to Mordor!" Frodo said loud and clear. Everyone at the Council stopped arguing and looked at Frodo.

"Though…I do not know the way," Frodo's voice trailed off.

Gandalf offered his service, following Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir, Sam, Merry, and Pippin.

But just right when Elrond was about to announce the Company, the hooded stranger which fought with Boromir rose up. "I'll join too, for you have my bow," the stranger bowed down to Frodo.

"Who are you? Judging from your cloak, you must be from Mirkwood. Tell me," Elrond said while members of the company looked on with curiosity.

"My apologies, I should have reveal myself sooner," the stranger took off her hood.

At the sight of un-hooded stranger, Boromir fell to his knees. Gimli cried, and Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo stared in awe.

It was no other than the Sun Star of Mirkwood, Princess Legolas Greenleaf, glowing underneath the sunlight.

"This quest is not suitable for a maiden, especially for some one like the Sun Star of Mirk wood," Elrond advised Legolas, but she refused.

"I am as strong as any other man, but if my father wished for my return, send someone of equal, I'd say…Haldir of Lothien," Legolas bowed down, for this was her request.

"Very well. You'll join them in their quest, for I know, you are capable of this, for you are a talented ranger, just like your father," Elrond said as Legolas made her way towards the Company, in order to join them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was night time. The Company will leave tomorrow at dusk. Boromir was at the balcony, till the sight of Legolas in a robe of midnight-blue caught his eye.

Aragorn came in quietly. Seeing at what Boromir was staring, he chuckled. "You've fallen for the beautiful Sun Star?" Aragorn asked which made Boromir jumped.

"You scared me! But I cannot deny that she stole away my heart, she still glows, even if the sunlight is not around," Boromir's dreamy voice made Aragorn speechless.

"I came to say good night, but you should tell her, if you want her so badly," Aragorn said while heading for the door.

Boromir sighed. He looked out at the balcony, still staring dreamily at the Sun Star of Mirkwood. _'If only she was mine…" _Boromic thought. The thought itself lingered at Boromir's mind even when he slept that night.


	4. The journey begins

Disclaimer: Not mines, characters goes to J

Disclaimer: Not mines, characters and certain plots go to J.R.R Tolkien

A/N: I know that Legolas is a man and Aragorn married Arwen, Galadriel and Legolas are NOT known for their names which I'll give them in this story for this is just mere fan-fiction, so, if you don't like it, please click the exit button on your upper right-hand corner of your computer screen. Mostly movie based.

(Italics are in the past and thoughts)

"_Grandpa, who's the woman in that painting?" a young Boromir tugged at his grandpa's tunic._

"_Ah, that is the Sun Star of Mirkwood, one of the Elven Stars of Middle-Earth, and…someone whom I had loved…" Boromir's Grandpa's voice trailed off, leaving the room, asking a servant to taking care of the 6 year old Boromir._

Boromir woke up. Memories hit him with an instant. He was only 6 when he saw the painting of the Sun Star, and grew up staring the painting everyday. The Sun Star looked lovelier in real life.

A knock on the door was heard. Boromir got up to answer. He drooled and felt his stomach doing flip-flops at the person who was at the door. She was another elf, beautiful just like Legolas, but her eyes was a jade-green (A/N: Can't tell what color is Arwen's eyes, sorry) and her hair was night black. This was no doubt, the Even Star of Rivendell, the Lady Arwen Undomiel.

Arwen waved her hand a hundred times in front of Boromir's eyes. It took awhile for Boromir to be back into reality. "My father has wished for all members of the Company to be ready at once. The Company will leave right now," Arwen's voice which was gentle, yet stern to Boromir

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the hall, everyone in the Company was waiting for Boromir. They carried little, for they were traveling light. Legolas, in a traveling dress of brown and grey got ready her sword and arrows while Gimli and Aragorn gotten ready the weapons. By the time Boromir entered the hall, Elrond gave his blessing and the Company left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Company took some rest at a mountain. Gandalf was figuring how to get to Mordor while Merry and Pippin was thought how to fight by Boromir while Aragorn looked on.

"Use your feet, Pippin," Aragorn said while smoking a pipe. Legolas kept an eye for anything suspicious. "We could go through the mines of Moria. My cousin Balmir will give us a royal welcome," Gimli tried to pursue Gandalf so that they can reach Mordor as soon as possible.

"No, Gimli, I will not take that road unless I had no other choice," Gandalf said. "I see something," Legolas peer her eyes to have a closer look. "What is that?" Sam asked. "Nothing, it's just a cloud," Gimli said.

"Gumlins from Dunland!" (A/N: No idea how to spell this, subtitles are not clear) Legolas shouted. "HIDE!" Aragorn yelled. Everyone hid themselves, hoping that they won't be seen.

"Spies of Saruman!" Gandalf said with frustration. "We must now take a different path for the south is being watched by Saruman," he continued


	5. Gandalf's fall and Confusion

Disclaimer: Not mines, characters goes to J

Disclaimer: Not mines, characters and certain plots go to J.R.R Tolkien

A/N: I know that Legolas is a man and Aragorn married Arwen, Galadriel and Legolas are NOT known for their names which I'll give them in this story for this is just mere fan-fiction; so, if you don't like it, please click the exit button on your upper right-hand corner of your computer screen. Mostly movie based. Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Your comments are appreciated to improve this story and this newbie writer! This is my final update till the end of October due to a major exam.

(Italics are in the past and thoughts, '' is for Elvish)

Song used: Annie Lennox-Into the west

Frodo fell down, weary from the cold. Aragorn manage to catch him in time, but Frodo almost lost the ring. Boromir pick it up, looking so tempted to take it into his possession, muttering to himself. Aragorn called out to Boromir, asking him to give back the ring to Frodo. Boromir snapped back into reality.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking on the deep snow was too much for the Hobbits, even with Gandalf clearing the path, so Aragorn carried Frodo and Sam, while Boromir carried Merry and Pippin.

Legolas half-closed her eyes, making out throughout the snow and the cold. She heard a voice, so foul. "There's a foul voice in the air," she reported to Gandalf.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted and a few rocks fell down. "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf! We must turn back!" Aragorn shouted towards Gandalf. "No," was Gandalf reply.

They continued walking towards the thick snow till Saruman made an avalanche and the members of the Company were soon enough buried in the thick snow. When everyone got out, Boromir suggested that they make it to his city but Aragorn rejected it completely. Gimli said that they can go using the mines of Moria. Gandalf let Frodo choose, and the Ring-Bearer said that they'll go through the mines.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was night time when the Company reached the walls of Moria. They waited for the moon to shine, in order to pass through it. The moon shone and the doors of Moria were shown. Gandalf tried to open it, using some passwords. In the meantime, Pippin and Merry was throwing rocks at the water till Aragorn stopped them.

"Speak 'friend' and enter," Frodo looked on. "Gandalf, what's the Elvish word for 'friend'?" Frodo asked. When Gandalf said 'Mellon', the doors opened. They stepped in, as quiet as a mouse. Gimli, at the meantime, boasted about the hospitality of the Dwarves. "This is no mine…it's a tomb," Boromir looked around. Sure enough, everywhere around the place were corpses of dwarves; some had arrows on the bones. Gimli was putting his hands on his face, unable to accept what happened

Every one slowly made their way out. Frodo screamed for help as his leg was caught in a giant squid's tentacles. The Hobbits fought to free Frodo, but it only resulted in them being caught. Aragorn and Boromir fought with swords, while Legolas shot arrows. They fought with the foul beast, and the beast was defeated, but all of them were trapped in the mines of Moria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They traveled till to the halls of the Dwarf City of Dwarrowdelf, where Gimli found his cousin's tomb. Everyone kept silent for a while for Gimli's cousin. "We must leave, we cannot linger," Legolas whispered to Aragorn

Everything was fine till Pippin hit a bucket and it fell through a hole, leading to loud crashing. "Fool of a Took!" Gandalf said, looking angry at Pippin. Suddenly they were attacked by Orcs.

It was chaos. The Orcs are defeated now, but the cave troll the Orcs brought in was getting dangerous by the minute. It was soon defeated, but everyone was worried for Frodo who had been stabbed by the cave troll's spear . Luckily, he was safe due to the mithril armor. Now, they make their way to the bridge of Khazad-Dum as Gandalf instructed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Company watched in horror as Gandalf broke the bridge so that the Balrog cannot pass over the bridge. Frodo was screaming Gandalf's name while Boromir hold him down. The Company managed to get to the other side, but Gandalf fell down to the Shadow, with the Balrog.

The Hobbits were unable to accept what happened while Gimli wanted to go back but Boromir was holding him down. Everyone was silent. "Legolas, get them up," Aragorn instructed. "Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir shouted shout out of stress and depression. "By night fall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach for the forest of Lothlorien," Aragorn then put back his sword to its sheath, while getting up the Hobbits.

"On your feet, Sam, there will be a time to mourn for Gandalf, but not now," Legolas said while rising Sam up. Frodo was the one how cannot take Gandalf's death so easily, for to Frodo, Gandalf was like a guardian to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," Haldir walked towards their direction, with a unique attitude. 'Haldir of Lorien. We came for your help. We need your protection.' Aragorn bow down a little.

"Aragorn, these woods are dangerous! We should go back!" "You've entered the Lady's territory, you cannot go back. Come now, she's waiting," Haldir shot back at Gimli then looking at the rest of The Company.

It was nightfall when the Company reached the palace of Lothlorien. There, two people greeted them, Celeborn, and the only Elven Star to be married, Lady Galadriel, the Mist Star of Lothlorien. The Hobbits looked ready to kiss the ground she walked on while Gimli and Boromir bow down and stared with tears in their eyes as if she was an angel.

"Eight are before my eyes, yet nine are set out in Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I desire to talk to him," Galadriel looked upon Aragorn's eyes while Celeborn talked. "He has fallen into Shadow…" Galadriel's voice paused for minute or two. "The quest stand upon the edge of a knife, stray by a little, and it will fail…" Galadriel shifted her gaze towards Boromir. "Yet there is still hope, while the Company remains true. Do not despair, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas said. The traveling dress of brown and grey was no longer on her back, replaced by a dress of sky-blue trimmed cream. "What does it say?" asked Pippin. "I don't have the heart to tell you, for the grief is still too near," Legolas then walked towards their direction. "Get some sleep, you'll need it for the time being," Legolas hummed a lullaby.

_**Lay down  
Your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling  
You have come to journey's end  
Sleep now  
And dream of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across a distant shore**_

Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away  
Safe in my arms  
You're only sleeping

What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home

And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
All Souls pass

Hope fades  
Into the world of night  
Through shadows falling  
Out of memory and time  
Don't say  
We have come now to the end  
White shores are calling  
You and I will meet again  
And you'll be here in my arms  
Just sleeping

The Hobbits slept after the end of the lullaby. Legolas founded Aragorn, staring into blank space as he was smoking. "What's wrong?" Legolas asked, sitting beside Aragorn. "Nothing," Aragorn replied "There is something, seeing your expression," 'I have been your friend for so long, I know what is wrong' Legolas said, worried for her friend of so many years. "I hope that you do not mind me asking this but where is the Even Star pendent that you always wore?" Legolas asked, looking at Aragorn's bare neck

"I gave it back to Arwen, for we are nothing more than brother and sister, but that's not the thing I'm worried about, Elrond wished to see me marry before he leaves, but how am I to find a maiden who will marry me at this short time?" Aragorn sighed. "Well, there's Eowyn, the White Lady of Rohan, and many maidens around Middle Earth, who does not wish to marry the king of Gondor?" 'You grew up so much, Estel, compared to when I first met you' Legolas then ran her fingers in Aragorn's hair but stopped herself from doing so.

'It's a beautiful necklace,' Aragorn then looked down. The crest of the Sun Star lay upon Legolas's breast hanging on a silver chain. 'May I…?' Aragorn's voice trailed off as Legolas nodded. Trailing his fingers on the silver chain and the crest which was orange-gold in the middle was glowing underneath the moon light. Aragorn did not realize that his fingers went down towards her breast, till Legolas stopped him from doing so.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Aragorn's voice trailed off as he realizes that Legolas's face and his were just inches apart. A certain feeling swept over them, and they leaned down and kissed each other on the lips. It was a short and bittersweet one, till Legolas broke the kiss. Staring at each other with silence filling the gap, both of them were confused. "Excuse me, I think Galadriel wishes to see me," Legolas excused herself, leaving a confused Aragorn thinking about his feeling for the Sun Star.


	6. Boromir's Death and News of Rohan

Disclaimer: Not mines, characters and certain plots go to J.R.R Tolkien

A/N: I know that Legolas is a man and Aragorn married Arwen, Galadriel and Legolas are NOT known for their names which I'll give them in this story for this is just mere fan-fiction; so, if you don't like it, please click the exit button on your upper right-hand corner of your computer screen. Mostly movie based.

P.S: Happy Halloween!

(Italics are in the past and thoughts, '' is for Elvish)

Legolas walked, not a care in wondering where she's headed. She just stopped, recalling Aragorn's lips on hers. Never in her life was she this confused. Falling to her knees and dipping her toes in the river, she shook her head, with a tear streaking out from the corner of her eye.

Boromir, unable to rest, stopped on his tracks. To his eyes, Legolas glowed upon the moonlight, an object of his fantasy. Yet he could not help himself but to wonder why she was so sad….

"Oh, Boromir, I didn't see you, were you unable to sleep?" Legolas made her way towards Boromir, hiding her sadness. Boromir, unable to take off his eyes towards the elf princess of Mirkwood, stuttered, "Ju-just wanted t-to get used to m-my surroundings," "Ah, I see, I don't blame you, Lothlorien is a strange but beautiful place for those who come for the first time," Legolas turned her head slightly sideways, looking at her reflection in the river.

"Just like you…" Boromir whispered. "Hmm?" Legolas asked, making eye contact with Boromir. "Oh, nothing," was all Boromir could reply. Boromir still wondered on whether he should tell his little feelings for the Sun Star.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Days passed. The Company left Lothlorien, in the form of boats. Galadriel waved goodbye, and so did the Lothlorien elves. Aragorn and Legolas did not look at each other since the kiss. The relationship between them had blossomed in a strange way, a more then friends, but not yet lovers. The Company passed down the river and stopped on a river bank for rest. Frodo was strangely missing, and so was Boromir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I tried to take the ring from Frodo," Boromir told Aragorn. They were attacked by Orcs, and Frodo and Sam seemed to be missing. Boromir did his best to fight, but Orcs shot arrows at him and thus, Merry and Pippin were kidnapped and Boromir was at the pit of death.

"I will not let our people fail," Aragorn said. "Our people," Boromir replied. "Leave it," Boromir nudged away Aragorn's hand from the arrows that pierced Boromir's heart. Legolas, who saw Boromir dying, then ran towards Aragorn's and Boromir's direction.

"Boromir, are you okay? You need some healing, n…" Legolas's rushed words were cut off with Boromir's dying words. "I love you, Legolas Sun Star. More than I should. I just only wish to have a kiss from your lips, and with my body, lays a procession of yours, it it too much to ask?" "No, Boromir, it isn't," Legolas replied, and then slowly kissed Boromir's pale lips. .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before the body of Boromir was sailed out towards the river, Legolas undid a bracelet on her wrist and tie it around Boromir's wrist. The boat that carried Boromir's body sailed away down the river.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam reached the Eastern Shore!" Legolas said as she pushed the boat into the river. Gimli and Aragorn did not move a muscle. "We're not going after them," Legolas said as she looked at Aragorn.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands. Come now, we can't let Merry and Pippin torment to death. Leave everything that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some orcs," Aragorn smiled as he put a dagger back to its sheath. Legolas and Gimil smiled and ran following Aragorn's lead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been days since they chased down the trail of Merry and Pippin. They knew they were getting closer for one of the Lothlorien brooches was found. "Rohan. Land of the Horse lords. Some evil is at work here…" Aragorn's voice trailed off. Legolas climbed on a rock, getting a better view.

"What do you see?" Aragorn shouted. "The Orcs turn North-East! They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas shouted back. "Saruman," Aragorn whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What news of the north, Raiders of Rohan?" The moment Aragorn said that, the horsemen ran straight towards the trio's direction. It was not long enough that they were soon surrounded by the Raiders of Rohan.

One of the horse men came in front, asking where they came from. Gimli asked for his name first. The horse man said something insulting, making Legolas almost shoot the horse man if it wasn't for Aragorn putting Legolas bow down. Aragorn then introduced each of the trio, and then, they asked to meet with King Theoden.

The horse man sighed and took off his helmet to reveal Eomer. He told how much has Saruman destroyed the kingdom of Rohan, he even poisoned Theoden's mind with the help of Grimma Wormtongue. They had been banished from Rohan, as a result of being loyal towards Rohan, not Wormtongue. He then suspects the trio for being spies.

Aragorn then console him that they were just mere travelers, looking for a band of Orcs whom has captured two hobbits. Eomer then assured Aragorn that the Orcs were destroyed and nothing was spared from the slaughter. He then gave the trio two horses, some advice, before commanding that his army to ride north.

It didn't take the trio too long to get to the place where the slaughter took place. They thought Merry and Pippin were dead due to a belt, burned along side with the bodies of Orcs. But hope then rose, for Aragorn found hobbit tracks leading towards Fangorn Forest.

A/N: I will now update once in 2 weeks, and I know that this chapter is short.


End file.
